clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Minutes to Insanity
Rocket Slug loses her backpack with all her video games and has ten minutes to get it before she goes completely insane. Chapter 1: The Dream We see Rocket Slug walking home from school with a smile on her face, the key chains on her puffle backpack jingling. Behind her, Phineas34720 and her sister, Agent Meltie are walking. Phineas says something and Agent giggles. She then throws a twig at RS, knocking her flat on her face. The kids laugh and point flippers at her. She runs and then her backpack flies off! Why do I have a timer, she said. Chapter 2: Must.....Get.....Backpack.... All of a sudden, Rocket Slug woke up. She wrote down her dream in her journal and got dressed for school. A lifeclock appeared. RS didn't know what it was for, until she stopped to think. "Wait, lifeclocks don't appear until you're about to die......." The lifeclock was also a timer, set to ten minutes. "I'M GONNA DIE SOON!!!!!!!" RS ran around shrieking. "But if I lose my bag, I have ten minutes before I go completely insane and die." She waddled towards the bus stop. Somebody tripped her, but she stood back up and brushed off her jeans. Her backpack fell off, though she didn't notice this as she headed to the bus. It was then, that Sye, waddling down the sidewalk and writing down a method of defeating Xet, saw her backpack. Being nearly blind, he almost tripped over it, but quickly stopped. Stooping over and adjusting his glasses for a closer look, Sye immediately identified it as a backpack, and then, after careful reading at the key chains, was able to see the owner. It was Rocket Slug's backpack. Sye thought for a moment on whether or not to return it. RS was a strange penguin, and very spastic. She may have something terrible in there, or maybe her medicine! Sye thought of her without any alleged medicine and shivered. He reached to the bag with his cane and picked it up on its strap. Sye slung it over himself next to his own backpack, and continued waddling towards the bus stop. Meanwhile, RS was nibbling her nails (Wait, do penguins have nails? Okay, nibbling her flipper, gotcha.), terrified at something. She hadn't figured out what, but something was wrong. Her head felt awfully heavy, like she was about to throw up. She got on the bus as Sye quickly waddled over to the vehicle. He started to step onto the bus. "ROCKET SLUG! ROCKET SLUG! I have your bookbag! You dropped on the way here!" Rocket Slug perked up. She hadn't heard everything, but she looked around anyway. Sye was about to get on the bus, holding the bag, but he was stopped by a red penguin with dark hair, like his, a yellow striped shirt, and cargo pants. This was none other than RS' brother, Phineas34720, and he was obviously on a sugar high. Candy bar clutched in one flipper, he smiled and his eyes wandered in all directions. "HI HI HI HI HI HI SYE! HOW ARE YOU DOING? I LIKE YOUR NAME, SYE!" Phineas was jumping up and down and shrieking, flailing his arms around like he was trying to fly. "I'm doing fine, Phineas," Sye replied reluctantly. "WHAT'S THAT THING YOU GOT? OH OH OH OH OH I KNOW I KNOW! IT HOLDS CHOCOLATE!" Sye quickly clapped his left flipper over the screaming penguin's beak. "Shhhhhh, Phineas! You're too loud!" Sye then ran onto the bus and leaped onto a seat, eager and a little frightened to know what was in RS' bag. ---- Meanwhile, RS stopped her brother while she had run out of a little energy. "PHINEAS! Where did he go?" Phineas chewed on his candy bar. "Who?" RS face palmed. "You know, Sye!" She clutched her brother's shirt. "TELL ME!!!!!!!!" "HE WENT THATTAWAY!" Phineas pointed with his chocolate-covered flipper. "HE RAN LIKE TAILS, TAILS I SAY!" "THANKS! And you're not supposed to have sugar! It makes you insane!" RS ran out of breath as she tried to catch the bus. ---- She caught the bus and peeked through the window. Sye was observing her backpack. Suddenly, six mechanical arms sprung out and one struck itself through Sye's stomach! "What the-" he said, confused and in a bit of pain. The mechanical arms moved themselves all over the bus, dragging him. He was nervous and frightened, but having been around aliens before, it wasn't anything new. The bus driver, now horrified out of her wits, opened the door and let Sye tumble out onto his doorstep. Sye attempted to yank the arms off, but they wouldn't budge. "Well, maybe my dad can get this off- I AM ROCKET SLUG!!!" he bellowed, but immediately clapped his flippers over his beak. "DAD!" Sye ran back home and entered. Doctor Layer Grimom ascended from his basement laboratory, eating a bagel. "NOM NOM NOM-er, hello Sye. Why, you're home from school... seven hours fifty minutes early!" he said, curious to know what was happening. "What's that thing? Is it one of those crazy new fashion trends, like rubber shirts? Or, is it the bagel?" "It's Rocket Slug's backpack!" "And who is this Rocket Slug you speak of? Is she bagel-licious?" Doctor Layer tossed a half-eaten bagel around in his flippers. "She's....she's this crazy girl from school. I think she's an alien!" The mechanical arms neglected Sye's rant and dragged him backward. "Oh will you give up on this alien nonsense? Or, give up on this bagel nonsense? No, wait, that's my problem," Doctor Layer examined the mechanical arm that went through Sye. Sye shrieked, "VICTORY FOR ROCKET SLUG!!" He then tried to program the arms somehow to walk up to his father (and to show off the wacky technology). Doctor Layer cocked his head a bit, shoving another bagel into his beak, then snapping the bandanna back up before his beak could be seen. He led Sye to the basement laboratory, where he began to explain. "You're possessed by this backpack. Let me look at it closer. Get on that table." Doctor Layer waddled up to it, holding another bagel in his unused flipper. Studying the thing, he bent over to look at it from all angles, at such a speed that made it seem that Doctor Layer was popping up randomly around Sye. At last, he drew a conclusion. "I can't detach it, son. The only way to get it off is surgery." "SURGERY?!" screamed Sye. "-but, you shouldn't take me apart- Feel the wrath of R-S!" "Hush your great big beak, my son!" Doctor Layer interrupted. He stuck Sye with a syringe to make him fall asleep. Pulling a curtain around the table, the doctor stuffed his face with three bagels, each with a different spread expertly knifed onto it. "The surgery begins NOW!" Sye did not respond. ---- Meanwhile, Rocket Slug was going insane. Her backpack was gone, she realized! RS was running around, frantically, although she lost a little energy. Inside the school, she walked up to a random teacher and clung to his leg. "WHERE'S MY BACKPACK?!?" she screamed. "Go check the lost and found." the teacher replied, making a gesture with his flipper. "And get off me!" "THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!" Rocket Slug ran to the lost and found bin and dug. She couldn't find it. "WHY????????????????????????????????" she bellowed, as if the sky could hear her. At that very moment, a student walked in to pick up an order and noticed RS. "Um, Miss?" "Yeah?" "Zip up your pants." "FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" RS deeply bellowed again. MORE COMING SOON Result Insanity! See also * Sye * Doctor Layer Grimom * Bagel * Rocket Slug Category:Events Category:stories Category:Parodies Category:Xet